A Brand New Start
by Lissiana Malfoy
Summary: What happens when the one person she trust with her life turns on her. Where does she go from here? Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Okay so this is the first time in a long time that I have done an Inuyasha fan fiction. My best friend is actually helping work on this. So updates may be a little slow. Inuyasha was the first anime that I ever really got into but I always wondered what would happen if Inuyasha turned on Kagome and the only one she could turn to was Sesshomaru. Well we are about to find out. Please read and review. I'm sorry for any errors. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. IF I DID. KIKYO WOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD AND KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU WOULD HAVE ENDED UP TOGETHER. JUST SAYIN' :)**

** Chapter 1**

It's the middle of summer. Kagome has just returned to the feudal era after taking a much needed break at home. The sun is shining and she is in a good mood. Kagome turns around and looks at Inuyasha as he begins to growl. "What is it Inuyasha?" Her eyes widen as she sees his eyes begin to go red. "What is it Inuyasha?" She steps forward as if to embrace him but he stops her by gripping her arms tightly. She whimpers in pain as his nails cut into her skin. "It all ends here Kagome. Can't you ever take a hint? I'm tired of you."

Tears come to Kagome's eyes at his words. "But Inuyasha what did i do wrong?" He growls in impatience. "You don't know when someone doesn't want you around." He pauses "And i never wanted you around. I just wanted you to leave. But you never did." He runs his finger down her cheek, "What a pretty little thing you are. Too bad I'm going to have to kill you,"

Before she can open her mouth he throws her into a tree knocking the wind out of her. She falls to the ground, "Please Inuyasha doesn't make me purify you." He takes out his sword, "Shut up and let me kill you."

Sesshomaru sits thinking when he feels a presence nearby. He starts growling thinking it's his brother come to attack him. "Well I'll just have to get him before he has the chance to try," but when he got to where the presence was coming from the situation was one that he had not expected. Yes his brother was there but not for the reason he thought. Instead he was attacking the human girl that he would normally protect with his life

Sesshomaru's head snapped over to her as if to say 'what the heck is she thinking?' then without thinking he put himself between his brother and her. "Stop Inuyasha!"

Kagome looks at Sesshomaru as he jumps in front of Inuyasha. She is genuinely surprised that he actually did that. From what she knew he hated humans. Inuyasha growls. "Move Brother."

Sesshomaru surprising himself growls back "No! I will not move to let you kill this human that you usually seem to care so much about!" he asks himself 'what the heck am I doing? I hate humans!'

Kagome's mouth drops open a little bit at Sesshomaru's words. What was going on today? Did someone switch Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's bodies? She was so confused but very flattered that Sesshomaru was helping her. Inuyasha laughs. "It's all an act brother. Are you both too stupid to see that i never cared for her. I was just using her to complete the jewel and now that it's complete i don't need her anymore so she is to die here. On your lands. So you will be blamed Lord Sesshomaru." He sneers the Lord part. The obvious disgust and jealous in his voice

Sesshomaru laughs in disgust and then gets a deadly look in his eyes "First you were never that good at acting and second if you want her then you'll have to go through me first, brother"

Kagome is unsure if she should say something or if she should just run away. Honestly she was scared shitless but she had never run from a battle before. Unless Inuyasha made her. She stands up and whimpers as her muscles protest after being slammed into the tree.

Inuyasha snarls. "You have no place here Sesshomaru. This is between Kagome and I. So move on. I would rather save your demise for another day." He moves so he is looking at Kagome. "Come here my dear sweet Kagome. It will only hurt for a minute. I promise."

Sesshomaru's growl grows more intense the more his brother looks at kagome that way. His curiosity as to what the heck is wrong with him today. He moves to block kagome from his brother's view again. "For the last time brother you want her you're going to have to go through me!"

Inuyasha narrows his eyes. "Fine takes the little slut. I don't want to see her ever again; if i do i will kill her. And you." He pushes Sesshomaru out of his way and looks at Kagome. "I'll be looking for you Kagome."

Kagome whimpered and gripped Sesshomaru's sleeve. Not realizing what she is doing she scoots closer to him. Inuyasha terrified her. Inuyasha walks away, "Stay away," Is the last thing they hear as he vanishes.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother walked away and then looked down to see kagome gripping his sleeve and nearly scared to death "I'd advise sitting as soon as you catch your breath again, and then go home." he starts walking away trying to ignore the facts that she needs him and he just saved her life but can't shake the look that was in her eyes when she looked at him

Kagome grips his sleeve tighter. "I can't. The bone eaters well is around where he will be staying. I can't go there alone he will kill me." She can't believe she was about to ask this. "Lord Sesshomaru can you take me to well, i honestly think he won't attack you. He knows he can't over power you. He has told me before. I just don't want to go by myself."

Sesshomaru growls to himself and surprisingly yet seriously considers it. "Fine but you get on my nerves and I'll kill you myself. Once we get there you will go home and never return here again do you understand me?"

Kagome lets go of his arm and nods her head. "Believe me you don't have to tell me that twice. Thank you Sesshomaru." She picks up her back pack.

They arrive at the well; Sesshomaru glances around on full alert knowing the chances of Inuyasha watching close by were high. "Alright we are here."

Kagome walks over to the well and bites her lip. She turns around and looks at her surroundings. This would be the last time that she ever saw this area. Her time traveling days were about to be over. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru caught himself almost letting his guard down and shook his head to snap himself out of it. "...you're welcome kagome now go on before you get yourself in even more trouble around here"

She climbs up on the ledge and jumps in. She waits for the usual tingling in her body that she gets when she travels but this time she felt nothing. The next thing she knows she slams into the bottom of the well. She screams in pain as she lands on her ankle and frustration as she realizes that she is stuck in the feudal era. Oh god she was so screwed.

Sesshomaru glares and thinks 'of course this would happen it's just my luck, serves me right for getting involved with a humans problems ugh I hate humans!' "Hey what the heck...why didn't you go home?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA! Believe me i wish i knew. I wanted to go home so bad." She burst in to tears. Not even caring that she just yelled at the most powerful demon she had ever met.

"Just wondering here but do you honestly have a death wish?" he stood listening to her cry for a few minutes knowing how it feels to be stuck somewhere you don't particularly want to be. "Is there any other way to get you home?"

She whimpers. "No this is the only way for me to get home. This has always been the only way to and from." She pauses as it hits her. "She was so dead. Inuyasha was going to find her and he was going to kill her. "Oh no, oh no, OH NO,"

"What? What the heck is more oh no than this right now?"

"Well two things actually. One is i think i broke my ankle when i landed on it. And two your idiot of a brother is going to kill me no. I have nowhere to go. I mine as well go find him now so he can kill me." She struggles to stand up.

Sesshomaru jumps down into the well and helps her to her feet gently before he picks her up bridal style. "Don't ask why but I will not permit you to do that. We are going to find a way to get you back home to your family even if it kills me"

End Chapter One

**Lissi: Well that's it for now. Please review. I and jess will be working on the next chapter within the next couple of days but before I will post it I would like to have some feedback. So please read and review!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Well here it is. :) Chapter two! Thank you so much for the reviews guys. Both Momo0280 appreciate them very much. :) Fortunately because of yahoo messenger actually working we are able to get this chapter up pretty fast. As I now live about 2 hours from her its how we write back and forth. So here we go. Please read and review! The more reviews I get the faster I try to post! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! If I did I would be a very happy human. :) Just sayin'**

**Chapter Two**

Sesshomaru relaxes a bit as they enter his lands again. 'But I'm bringing a human into my manor shortly. WHAT THE HECK IS THE MATTER WITH ME TODAY!' He looks down at the human as she winces at every movement he made. He can't help but feel sorry for that. She had to be in a severe amount of pain. Stupid humans and their stupid fragile bodies.

Kagome looks up at Sesshomaru as she feels him gazing down at her. She tries to smile at him but it probably made her look like she was crazy. She felt so uncomfortable in his arms. She was so confused. He world had been totally turned upside down, who would have thought that she as a human would be entering the western lands heading towards Lord Sesshomaru's home. Well sure Rin was there but... well now that she thought of that she didn't know why Rin was always around either. Strange

Sesshomaru walks in silence while his mind was racing 'how am I going to get her home and out of my hair? It better not take as long as I think it will to get her there!'

She wonders what his home looked like. It was probably all regal and would make her be afraid to touch anything without making him mad. She sighs. She had to stop thinking of him negatively. He just saved her life and he didn't have to. Not only that he was carrying her to his home and was going to help her get back to her time. He truly amazed her.

He wonders what he should say or if he should even say anything at all. She's already terrified, if I say anything it'll probably just make it worse. As he thinks that a flash of deep seated pain flashes across his eyes and he turns his head away from Kagome.

She watches him in confusion as he turns his head. She could have swore that she just saw pain flash in his eyes but that had to be a mistake. What could be bothering him? He seemed like an impenetrable force of no emotion.

He sees the confusion in her eyes and wonders why it is there but doesn't ask. He just keeps walking silently, getting closer and closer to his manor.

Kagome chews on her lower lip as the walk deeper into his lands. Why was he being so nice? That and what was wrong with Inuyasha. Those were the only two thoughts going through her mind.

Sesshomaru can't seem to understand why he wants to be nice to this human. 'Maybe it's just the circumstances, but it still doesn't make any sense because I usually hate humans regardless.' "Almost there now."

Kagome nods her head and looks up at him. "Thank you Sesshomaru. Her voice wavers slightly with emotion.

Sesshomaru looks down at her "for what?"

"For helping me. You didn't have to. You didn't have to do it."

"Oh ok. well you're welcome. I know I didn't have to but, as confusing and puzzling as it is, I wanted to" 'and again I ask myself what the heck is wrong with me today?'

She smiles and reaches up to run her fingers over the purple marks on his cheek. It wasn't till after she did it that she realized she made a mistake. She bites her lip.

He growls slightly and turns away. Though he didn't find that touch as revolting as he thought he would. 'I'm so confused today'

She wiggles in his arms as if trying to get out of his arms even though she knew shouldn't be able to walk. She just didn't want to annoy him anymore

"Stay still because you aren't getting down yet"

She sighs and stops moving. "Sorry"

"It's alright. I'll give you a break on it considering the circumstances"

Rin swings open the door as if to jump on him. She pauses. "Why did you bring Miss Kagome with you daddy Sesshomaru?" She tilts her head in confusion.

"She's hurt badly, stuck in our time, and running from Inuyasha. I'm helping her get back to her own time without being killed first"

Rin blinks and opens the door farther before moving out of his way. By the look on her face it was obvious that she was super confused as to why Sesshomaru was bringing her here.

He carries kagome in being careful to not hit her ankle or her head in the process. Then carries her to a guest room and lays her down. "Stay here. Don't try to walk or even get up. If you need help getting somewhere then call and I'll get you help" he turns and looks at Rin. "Rin could you find this human some food"

Rin nods her head and walks out of the room. Kagome grasp Sesshomaru's arm and pulls herself up so that she can look in his eyes. She touches his face gently and lets all her emotions show in her eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Sesshomaru looks deep into Kagome's eyes, seeing all of the emotion that she was feeling. Then he looks down to her lips and bites his lip in hesitation before leaning down slowly to press his lips to hers softly

Kagome's eyes widen as his lips press gently against hers. This was only her second kiss and she was sharing it with Lord Sesshomaru. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever believes something like this could ever happen to someone like her. It's not like she had a crush on Sesshomaru. Or did her. 'Kagome you idiot stop over thinking it and just kiss him back are you stupid! Things like this only happen once in a life time.' She closes her eyes and kisses him back gently. She slips her arms around his shoulders loosely as she lets herself relax.

He brings his hand up to her hair but instead of deepening the kiss he slowly pulls away and watches as she opens her eyes. Then before he can kiss her again he stands up and clears his throat. "Well try to get some sleep and I'll be back later to see how you're doing"

She bites her lip and watches him walk out of the room. As he does so she lays down on the bed and thing to herself. "Am i even awake or have i been sleeping this whole time.' She pinches herself and squeaks softly. 'Okay apparently i am awake.' She looks around the room and touches her fingers to her lips. Somehow at this moment her life seemed better than a dream. Other than a small problem by the name of Inuyasha.

**End Chapter**

**A/n: Well this is the end of Chappy two! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review. Any help is also greatly appreciated just message me if you have any suggestions! Love you guys!**

**Sesshomaru: What just happened?**

**Kagome: Umm I'm not sure but let's just go with it. She is the one writing it. She could just go away and not write anymore. Then I will be stuck with a broken ankle and you will be the same on stick in the mud.**

**Sesshomaru: good point! Please review guys! It's what keeps her writing! See ya next time!**


End file.
